


The Heat of the Moment

by espioc



Series: Friends with Benefits and More [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Heat is not fun for Starscream, M/M, Masterbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Starscream falls into a heat Cycle, something he hasn't had for more than four million years. It is not fun.





	The Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I did it.

Starscream's hand fidgeted restlessly against the table. He tried to keep the amount of noise he was making to a minimum, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Under the table his leg bounced almost uncontrollably. Starscream bit his lip and adjusted himself in his seat, suddenly finding the feeling of the chair very uncomfortable.

Moonracer kept talking. It felt like she’d been talking for ages, and it didn’t seem she’d be finishing any time soon. Starscream needed an excuse to cut this meeting short when she was finished. If she ever finished.

Starscream could feel himself heating up. His face felt as though it was on fire, his wings suffering the same fate. Between his legs his panel was worse off, so warm Starscream was surprised it wasn’t melting. He closed his legs up tight trying to ignore the uncomfortable sensation.

Moonracer couldn’t finish soon enough. It was another ten minutes before she finished talking.

“I’m calling to adjourn this meeting,” Starscream rattled off quickly as soon as the Velocitronian delegate was seated. “We will meet again tomorrow to hear the rest of the reports,” he said, not even bothering to come up with an excuse before quickly getting to his feet and heading to the door. Everyone seemed slightly confused, but soon shrugged it off and adjourned.

Starscream rushed to the med-bay, bursting in and demanding Flatline check him out immediately. The doctor just rolled his eyes and sat the Seeker down on the table.

“Alright, Starscream, what’s the problem?” Flatline asked, not seeming too interested in helping the ruler of Cybertron.

“I believe there is a problem with my cooling systems,” Starscream managed through gritted dentia.

Flatline just looked him over for a minute before shaking his head. “That’s not what’s going on.”

“Well then  _ what is _ ?!” Starscream demanded.

“You’re going through your heat cycle. A good frag’ll straighten it out.”

“A heat cycle!?” Starscream raged. “That’s  _ impossible _ , I haven’t had a heat cycle for the last  _ four million years _ !”

“Well, that’s because you didn’t need one. Your body shut down the function because,” Flatline shrugged. “Who was making sparklings in the middle of a war zone? The program must’ve reactivated itself now that you’re not in constant danger.”

“If my body thinks I’m not in  _ constant danger _ than my body is an  _ idiot _ .” Starscream spat.

“Look, Lord Starscream, there’s an easy solution to this. If you can get a bot to interface with you, no protection on whoever’s spiking, then you’ll be home free.”

“I can’t do that, I could have a sparkling!” Starscream raged.

“I said the spike shouldn’t have protection, I never said anything about the valve. If you don’t want a sparkling, and you prefer to use your valve, then I can insert a plug into your gestation tank so it’s blocked off and no transfluid can get through. Letting the transfluid coat your valve is the quickest way to trick your body into thinking the deed is done and ending your heat cycle.”

Starscream pointed a sharp finger at the doctor. “You’ll touch this valve over my dead body-” he snapped, though was interrupted when an uncomfortable wave of heat rode over him.

Flatline shrugged. “Well, then find yourself a bot to frag, overloading inside the valve is another way to do it.”

Starscream winced through the discomfort, squeezing his legs closed and locking up. “Is there any way to stop this that _ doesn’t _ involve me interfacing with someone?”  

“Self service can relieve the pain, but you have so much built up energy from so many years of not having the heat cycle that it’s practically useless in actually making it go away. This could go on for  _ a year  _ or more, if you don’t take care of it properly.”

“ _ I’ll  _ decide what taking care of this “ _ properly” _ entails,” Starscream growled, leaping from the table. Another bolt of heat shot through him as his pedes hit the ground. “Thank you for  _ nothing _ doctor.”

“Uh, Lord Starscream,” Flatline called after him. “If I may be so bold. I highly recommend getting some protection implanted so that if you  _ do _ end up taking the easy way you won’t have to worry about anything.”

Starscream turned briefly to the doctor. “I told you you would touch this valve over my  _ dead body _ . And as far as I know I am quite  _ alive _ ,” then he took his leave.

Starscream rushed back to his office. As soon as he got there he sat down at his desk, then immediately stood up, the feeling of the chair on his panel was too uncomfortable. For a while he just paced around his office, holding his head and trying to ignore the pain and heat radiating through his body. Every wire and strut ached with stress, and the tension and warmth of his valve was almost unbearable.

“Starscream?”

Starscream stopped short in his pacing, his gaze snapping to the door where Wheeljack stood. Starscream was so caught up in his own discomfort he didn’t even notice the scientist come in.

“Wheeljack!” Starscream squeaked before clearing his throat. “What...what are you doing here?”

Wheeljack cautiously stepped further into the office. “Just came to give my report,” he said, holding up a datapad.

“Oh.”

“Is- this a bad time?”

“No,” Starscream said a bit too quickly. “This is...this is fine, please sit down.”

Starscream rushed back to his desk and sat down, trying his best to keep his composure as Wheeljack came to sit across from him. The scientist handed a copy to Starscream before getting started talking about his progress. There wasn’t too much to say so Wheeljack’s visit wasn’t too long.

It seemed to take forever as Starscream sat there, barely able to listen while he concentrated on keeping himself still. When Wheeljack finally finished he studied the seeker. “Are you okay?” he asked, noticing the heat radiating from Starscream’s frame and the purple rising in his cheeks.

“I am fine,” Starscream managed to get out, resisting the urge to grind his dentia.  _ Primus _ did that chair feel uncomfortable. Starscream adjusted himself slightly in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. It only served to upset his warm panel and Starscream let out an inadvertent squeak of surprise at the sensation. For a moment Starscream couldn’t look at the bot across from him. Wheeljack of all bots. It just had to happen in from of  _ Wheeljack. _

The scientist gave him a curious look. “Are you...sure you’re okay?” he asked again.

Starscream clenched his fists  on the desk as he finally managed to look at his friend. “I am- quite sure,” he smiled, squeezing his hands together so tightly his claws nearly pierced the mesh.

“Really?” Wheeljack pushed. “You- seem a little out of it….and warm…” he trailed off, his eyes widening a bit “ _ Oh. _ ”

“Is there anything else I can do for you Wheeljack?” Starscream asked, keeping on the forced smile that kept the warmth of his face in check.

“No,” Wheeljack said slowly. “Are-”

“If you ask if I’m okay again I am going to rip this desk in half.”

“No no. Not the question,” Wheeljack assured quickly. “Just wonderin’ if yer maybe…” he trailed off again, not quite sure what he was asking. A second later he went to stand. “I’ll just leave you alone,” he said, rushing to the door. “I’ll be back next week.”

As soon as Wheeljack was gone Starscream let out a shaky sigh and immediately stood up. Realizing he wasn’t about to get any work done he retired to his apartment. After half a cube of energon and the overwhelming heat continuing to consume his body Starscream finally gave in.

Only a minute later found him lying on the berth, letting his legs fall apart and his panel click open. First he played with the plump exterior node, practically erect with arousal. Rubbing the hard little thing between his fingers brought on an overload immediately. Starscream sighed into the release, keeping his eyes shut as he moved his fingers lower to massage the sensitive valve lips. “ _ Ah _ ,” he gasped as he slipped a finger into the valve. His calipers were loose and looking for something to grab. Starscream arched as he added a second finger, emitting small sounds as another overload began to build. His vents became quick and shallow with every thrust as he aproached the edge.

The second overload rocked his system, sending shudders through his frame as he closed his closed his legs, trapping the hand in his valve. After it died down Starscream relaxed. The heat had gone, for now, enough for Starscream to recharge. He rolled over and forced himself to go to sleep. 

  


* * *

  


The next day seemed almost worse than the one before it. The heat had returned full force early in the morning, forcing Starscream through another bout of unsatisfying self service before he retreated from the berth and took his morning energon. Barely. Only a few sips in Starscream found the pain and heat to be too much and gave up.

The last thing he wanted to do was go into the office, and even less he wanted to go to the delegate meeting scheduled for that afternoon. Unfortunately staying in and keeping a finger to his valve was out of the question. He also didn’t like the idea of helping himself while alone in his office. That was a mess he had no desire to clean up, plus the likelihood of being walked in on, though low, was too much of a risk.

So Starscream stood at his desk, over working his cooling systems as he struggled to look over his work before the meeting started. The heat fighting his cooling systems sometimes fogged up his vision, not only causing his optics to get irritated but also blurring his vision. This, along with the pain, the heat, and overall frustration of it all, made it almost impossible to actually get any work done.

Eventually Starscream gave up, threw down his pen, and walked around the desk. Pacing didn’t really help, but neither did standing still. Laying on the floor helped a bit but not enough to be worth it. Starscream considered going out for a fly, but going out at all in his condition felt like a bad idea.

So Starscream endured. Luckily he was fairly good at enduring, and managed to make it through the meeting and the rest of the day, albeit in complete and utter pain and discomfort. When the work day was finally over Starscream practically flew to his apartment. He skipped the energon and went right to the relief. It took several overloads to relieve the heat this time and every one seemed to take longer and longer to pump out.

Starscream shuttered into what he hoped was the last one. His wings rattled behind him as he let out a shaky sigh, riding through the release. Starscream’s vents were heavy and labored as the high began to die down. He could tell it probably wouldn’t last for long. Maybe long enough to get one or two hours of recharge, but after than Starscream wasn’t sure.

Instead of worrying about it he forced himself to recharge while he could. Which wasn’t for very long. Starscream’s guess of an hour or two was too spot on for his liking. The heat awoke him from his recharge. It was like turning on a switch. One second he was fine, then barely a second later his body was overwhelmed with an unrelenting heat.

Before going for his valve Starscream flew out of bed and into the shower where he smothered himself in the coldest coolant available. Steam leaked from his frame as the cold solution coated his body. Still it wasn’t enough. Starscream soon found himself on his knees, legs wide open and two fingers pumping his valve while his head rested on his arm against the wall. He winced as the first overload reluctantly washed over him.

Starscream whined as his sharp talons continued to brush over every sensitive node within his valve, and the calipers clenched, desperate to grab hold of something. His fingers just weren’t doing the job, and with every clench and shudder the pain just seemed to increase.  

“I’m going to die here,” Starscream muttered into the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. “What a way to go.”

It took almost ten overlords to satisfy the heat. When he was finished Starscream forced himself to have a few more to make up for later. For a moment he considered trying to service using his spike, but spiking had never done much for Starscream. Then again in this condition, where every inch of his body was overly and uncomfortably sensitive, his spike would probably do just fine.

Starscream panted as he came down from the high. The heat had dissipated but it was bound to come back.

This went on for about a week, eventually Starscream gave in and began relieving himself in his office, but was careful to schedule any meeting around his service sessions. It was the only way he could make it through the day without tearing someone’s head off.

At one point, a little past a week, Starscream returned to Flatline and practically begged him for a solution. Of course, he tried his best to make it look like it wasn’t begging.

“You are a doctor,” Starscream spat. “And you’re telling me that in all the years we’ve been having heat cycles no one has come up with a more effective way of living with it than interface!?” he raged, his hands gripping the berth so tightly the metal crunched beneath his palms.

Flatline merely shrugged. “We never really needed to. Those in the war mostly didn’t have one and those who did just took care of it. It’s not like it’s hard, you’re just stubborn.”

“I am  _ not  _ going to risk having a sparkling, nor is there anyone I trust in this entire universe to touch this valve,” Starscream spat back.

“Well then find someone to spike. Simple.”

“I have  _ never  _ overloaded with my spike, and I  _ don’t  _ want to try now.”

Flatline waved a hand. “I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“Fix this!”   


“I already told you I don’t have anything! I can’t do _ anything _ . There’s no pill, there’s no treatment, the best I can do for you is insert a gestational plug so you can take care of it yourself without worrying about having a sparkling. Honestly, you barely have to worry about that at all if you’re not going to use your spark.”

Starscream scoffed. “Oh please, Flatline, what’s a good ‘face without a spark? If I was going to do it I’d want to make it worth it.”

“So you want the plug?”

Starscream leaped off the table. “Absolutely not.” he winced when his valve clenched, still looking for something to grab. “I expect you to come up with something though. That’s your next project.”

Flatline sighed. “Whatever you say, Lord Starscream,” he mumbled as the seeker took his leave.

Starscream quickly retreated to his office where he could take care of the heat. Before he could get started, however, there was a knock at the door. With a sigh he granted entry.

It was Wheeljack, come to deliver his weekly report. Starscream had almost forgotten about that. Good thing the scientist had knocked.

“Is this a bad time?” he asked before even entering the office.

“No, it’s fine,” Starscream answered quickly, waving him in. Starscream knew that Wheeljack was aware of his condition, which probably explained why Wheeljack had knocked for once. Starscream couldn’t say he was necessarily embarrassed by this, but it certainly wasn’t a comfort knowing someone other than his doctor knew he was going through heat.

“Just make it quick,” Starscream instructed as Wheeljack sat down.

“Don’t worry, I plan to,” Wheeljack replied, handing the seeker a datapad.

Wheeljack wasn’t kidding when he said he’d planned to. He spoke almost too fast for Starscream to keep up in his condition. When he seemed to be getting lost Wheeljack slowed down a bit, but as soon as they were back on track he continued in his hasty pace. When all was said and done Starscream filed the datapad away and thanked Wheeljack for his time before kicking him out.

Before Wheeljack was out the door, however, he turned back. “Uh, Starscream,” he seemed hesitant, almost sheepish. “If you need any help...I’d be willing. Feelings not included.”

Starscream, for a second, was taken aback by the offer. He blinked, trying to comprehend if what he’d just heard had really been muttered by the scientist before him.

“If it becomes too much that is,” Wheeljack added quickly. He cleared his intake. “I’m...just gonna go,” then he rushed out, letting the door fall closed behind him.

Starscream’s fingers tapped restlessly on the desk. For a moment he considered taking the offer before angrily shaking away the thought. “Stupid body,” he mumbled, standing from his chair. He could feel the heat over taking his systems as his frame begged for release. He decided to turn in early and spend the rest of the night taking care of his little problem.

It was no use however, as even under cold rushing solvent with three fingers pumping his valve while two others massaged his exterior node, the heat would not dissipate. It took almost an hour to reach the first overload and when he did Starscream doubled over in pain with how much his valve was clenching with nothing to hold. It felt as though he was building up a tolerance, which would only get worse the more Starscream tried. Despite how sensitive everything was, and how desperate his body was for touch it took so much effort to get even a trickle of release through self service.

Starscream stayed doubled over as his body shuddered under the freezing cold solvent. It felt like he was dying, though he knew this wouldn’t kill him. It would just be unbearably painful for another year or so if Starscream didn’t get a spike in his valve pronto. He didn’t have a false one, otherwise he’d have used it ages ago. Before this there had never been a great need for it.

Starscream was putting some serious consideration into purchasing one. If this was going to go on for a whole stellar cycle he may as well.

After realizing his pain was not going to be eased with a shower and some self service Starscream gave up. The shower continued to calm some of the heat so he stayed in for a few hours, knowing there was no way he was going to sleep that night. 

  


* * *

  


Starscream tried something new everyday. He used a false spike, which worked for a day before his heat built up a tolerance. Then he tried getting drunk, which helped but only until he woke up after passing out. When he did the heat felt ten times worse than when he started drinking. He tried overloading with his spike, which wasn’t any more effective than using his valve. He tried pain dampeners which did nothing, and sensor disruptors which also did nothing. Everything he tried either didn’t work or worked for a split second before making things worse.

Two weeks into the heat cycle Starscream sat at his desk, his frame closed up and tense, his wings hiked, and his eyes glitching out from the pain. His valve continued to clench, and it seemed to be getting more desperate every day it wasn’t satisfied. Every strut, wire and nerve ached. He couldn’t touch anything as every inch of his frame had become so overly sensitive even his hands couldn’t handle it. Even  _ dust  _ was too much.

All of this resulted in Starscream sitting bolt stiff on the edge of his chair. Legs locked shut, hands clenched together so tight it drew blood. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t read any reports. He couldn’t work. Nothing. He could do _ nothing.  _ Not only was he in physical pain but the pain of being helpless was near unbearable.

And every time he thought he was getting used to it the heat just became worse. Starscream had canceled the delegate meeting. As far as he remembered he didn't have anything else scheduled for that day so he felt as though he could breathe relatively easy.

That was, until there came a knock at his door.

_ Wheeljack  _

Starscream suddenly remembered it was the scientists day to give his report. Wheeljack never actually  _ scheduled  _ a time to come in, he just sort of showed up. Which often caused Starscream to forget about him.

Starscream, despite his position, granted entry. Wheeljack was quick in sitting at the desk and presenting the data pad.

Starscream eyed it for a moment but wouldn't move. “Just. Put it on the table.” He instructed.

Wheeljack did so before starting his report. He talked quick again, maybe even faster than the week before. Starscream was grateful for the effort, however, he couldn’t find it in himself to pay attention. Not only was the pain distracting, but Starscream was beginning to find Wheeljack himself to be quite distracting. It was the heat cycle and he knew it, but that didn’t prevent the thought of how good having that stocky nerds spike hilted in his valve would be. Starscream shuddered just thinking about it, though tried not to show it.

Wheeljack paused in his report. “I can hold off on the reports for now, Starscream, until it passes.”

Starscream perked back to attention. “No. You’re fine,” he strained. “Just keep going.”

“You sure?”

“Please,” Starscream practically begged. “Just ignore it.”

Wheeljack kept a wary eye on his superior before reluctantly agreeing and getting on with the report.

Wheeljack was the only one who came to the office to give his report and actually took the time to go over it every time. He told Starscream it was because he wasn’t the best writer and he didn’t want anything to get lost in translation, plus if Starscream had any questions he could just ask them outright instead of sending them to be followed up with later. Which was something Wheeljack never did. If there was one thing he was bad at it was replying to emails.

As Wheeljack continued his report Starscream’s heat influenced mind began to wander again. The thought of those blunt rough fingers getting ahold of his exterior node was so tempting. Running over his overwhelmingly sensitive valve lips before dipping in and-

“Starscream?”

Starscream was drawn from his fantasy again by Wheeljack, who was looking at him with something on par with concern.

“I asked if you had any questions,” he apparently repeated.

“No,” Starscream said quickly. “Thank you Wheeljack,”

When Starscream didn’t move to file the data pad away Wheeljack lingered. He eventually pointed to the data pad. “You- want me to file that for you?” he offered.

“It’s fine where it is. I’ll take care of it later.”

Wheeljack just stared for a moment. “Alright,” he mumbled, standing up. Before he reached the door he turned back towards the desk. “Do you want something to help you with this?” he asked, walking hesitantly back towards the desk.

“I’ve tried everything,” Starscream managed through gritted dentia. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about, especially to the subject of his recent fantasies.

“Have you tried a vibrating false spike?”

Starscream could feel himself heating up more than he already was. A thick purple rose in his cheeks. “I didn’t know such a thing existed.”

Wheeljack sheepishly scratched his cheek, unwilling to look at the seeker. “Yeah, I may have invented it,” he grumbled, not much intending for Starscream to hear. “It’s a thing that’s uh- helped me through my own heat when I couldn’t find a partner for a while. I can...make you one- if you want.”

Neither one of them wanted to be having this conversation. And yet, there they were.

“Just, let me know it you want one,” Wheeljack rattled off quickly before rushing out the door, head down, probably trying to hide the purple rising in his own face.

Starscream sat slightly stunned for a moment. That was a...strange offer. But not an entirely uninvited one. Nothing else had worked, and everything that had before had stopped working. Starscream was beginning to lose his mind and the temperature kept getting hotter. He was beyond being truly embarrassed, though it still felt a little awkward comm’ing Wheeljack and putting in a request for one of his little devices. The scientist promised it to him in two hours.

Starscream was thankful that it ended up being less than two hours, and that he didn’t have to face Wheeljack when it was delivered to his apartment door in a box. Starscream was quick to get it out and look at the short instructions that Wheeljack had graciously provided. It was simple. Turn it on. Get to work.

The false spike was generously thick, and there was a little feature right at the hilt that rubbed the exterior node while the spike was inserted. Starscream couldn’t help but find the whole situation a little strange. “What a gift to get from a friend,” he mumbled as he laid down, still looking over the thing. It was red, blcak and silver, and meticulously detailed. Spike ridges and all, perfect for stimulating every little crevice of the aroused valve, and wonderfully sized so that when the calipers clamped they’d have something to grab.

Without wasting any more time Starscream flipped it on and got to work. The small bit of vibration did wonders, and for once when the valve clenched it didn’t hurt, instead it felt amazing, being full. Starscream squeezed his eyes shut as he pumped the toy in and out. His valve produced excess lubricant which made the ride all the more smooth. Every once in a while a little sound would escape his lips when those ridges brushed just right, or the peg hit his hard exterior node.

It didn’t take long to reach an overload, or another and another. It only took an hour for the heat to be doused, and when it died it stayed dead. Starscream sighed as he removed the spike. He was exhausted, and felt amazing. For the first time in two weeks he fell asleep and stayed asleep for the entire night. 

  


* * *

  


Wheeljacks little gift worked for about two weeks with no repercussions until one day, in the middle of a delegate meeting, the overwhelming pain and sensation of the heat cycle hit Starscream full blast, not necessarily worse than what it’d been before he started using the thing, but certainly not any better. It felt as though it was slowly beginning to delve into the worse.

By the time the meeting ended Starscream was back to a bolt stiff position unable to touch anything without a painful arousal. He was stuck in his seat in the meeting room for almost an hour before he willed himself to move. He barely made it to his office on two pedes, and when he did he immediately doubled over in pain. His wings prickled and his valve was unbelievably sore, clenching and demanding so rapidly and so often it was probably destroying itself. His wings prickled, and his spinal strut felt stiff and sore as if there was a warm weight on his back that had been there for weeks, slowly pulling it out of his body.

Starscream crawled behind his desk, just in case anyone walked in the last thing he wanted was for them to see him like this. It was driving him insane! It was insatiable and incurable and unrelenting! Starscream had survived beatings that weren’t as bad as this! He’d died a few times in his life, but even that would have been infinitely better at that moment than this.

Starscream moaned from behind his desk, clutching his cramping abdomen as his wings rattled behind him. He slammed a fist on the ground in frustration. He slammed his fists and his head, holding back the urge to scream.

He needed to get rid of this. He couldn’t take it any more! This was driving him mad. How was he supposed to rule Cybertron when he couldn’t even get past a mere heat cycle!?

At that point he did nearly scream. He roared into his arms, ceasing the pounding on the floor for a moment.

“Starscream?”

A voice drew him from his misery. Starscream popped up from behind the desk. “Wheeljack!” he accidentally screeched, seeing the scientist across from his desk.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Starscream slapped a hand on the desk as he stood up. “No,” he snapped. “I am not okay, I’m not okay at all! I’m hot and I’m irritated, and I’m in pain! I can’t touch anything and your gift has stopped working!” his voice broke as he came around the table. The seeker grabbed Wheeljack by the shoulders. “Is your offer still open?” he asked, eyes wide with desperation. “Please, please tell me your offer is still open.”

Wheeljack seemed startled, and certainly caught off guard. “I- yes, yes!” he stuttered.

“Good!”

Starscream practically threw Wheeljack into his desk chair before straddling the grounders lap. “Can we do it right now?” Starscream asked when he was settled, the desperation still coming through in his tone, though he tried to calm it.

“I’m okay with that, but yer gonna have to give me a minute,” Wheeljack answered, still slightly surprised by the suddenness of it all. He put his hands on the seekers hips to keep him steady while he bathed in the warmth of the heat and thought about fragging a seeker. It didn’t take long for his spike to spring from it’s housing. “Okay I’m ready,” he said, keeping an eye on Starscream.

“Thank Primus,” Starscream sighed, lifting himself up and planting himself on the spike immediately. His valve was already well lubricated, and his calipers more than ready to claim their prize.

Starscream sighed at the spike filled him. Carefully he began to move, keeping a hold on Wheeljack’s shoulders as he pressed their chests together and buried his head in the grounders neck. Wheeljack kept two hands on his aft, digging his fingers into the seams as the charge began to rise.

Starscream was surprisingly quiet, only letting out small sounds when the spike hit just right sensor. Wheeljack got to hear every one of those ecstasy filled noises as Starscream kept his mouth right near the scientists ear.

Cooling fans clicked on, filling the room. As they both came closer to the climate Starscream quickened his pace, and Wheeljack thrust up to meet him. As they both began to peek into overload Wheeljack suddenly thought of something. Something he probably should have thought of before they started, but he was so caught up it didn’t cross his mind at the time. Then again it shouldn’t have been much of an issue, Starscream was in heat after all, and if there was one thing that seeker was good at it was taking precautions. Wheeljack decided to ask anyways.

“Starscream,” he panted. “You’re using protection, right?”

It took a few more thrusts before Starscream, still lost in pleasure, panted a quiet “No.”

Wheeljack’s eyes popped open. “What!?”

Half a second later they both overloaded, and Starscream’s valve was flooded with all the transfluid Wheeljack had to offer.

The seeker slumped against his partner, entirely worn out.

“Primus, thanks you,” he mumbled, before passing out and collapsing off of Wheeljack’s lap. 

  


* * *

  


When Starscream awoke it was in the med bay. His head hurt, but other than that he felt an overwhelming sense of weightlessness and relief when he activated his optics. All that weight, all of the pain and frustration was gone. Starscream smiled, closing his eyes again and reveling in the sensation.

Beside him he heard voices.

“Well did you use your sparks?”

“No.”

“Then there shouldn’t be anything to worry about.”

Starscream onlined his optics again and looked beside the bed to find the source of the voices. It was Wheeljack and Flatline, which came as no surprise.

“Ah,” Flatline said, noticing Starscream. “You’re awake.”

Starscream hummed, sitting up. He stretched, wracking his brain for what happened. He knew he’s interfaced with Wheeljack but how he ended up in the med-bay was a mystery.

“What happened?” he asked.

“You passed out,” Flatline answered. “It was kinda funny.”

Wheeljack slapped the doctor with the back of his hand. “It was  _ not  _ funny, I was freaking out.”

Flatline rolled his eyes. “For more reason than one I’m sure.”

Starscream leaped off the table. “I’ll leave you two to bicker, I’ve got work to get back to,” he paused, looking to Wheeljack, suddenly feeling more embarrassed than he did when he was in heat. He cleared his intake. “Thank you, Wheeljack,” he mumbled, not making eye contact with the bot. After that Starscream rushed out, that former sense of relief melting back into Starscream’s usually uptight form.

Wings hiked in a defensive position Starscream made it back to his office. For the first time in a month he actually got some work done. He actually drank his energon when he was feeling low on energy, and slept that night when he became tired.

Though the heat was over Starscream still found his mind wandering as he fell asleep. Interfacing with Wheeljack felt wonderful, better than Starscream imagined. He wondered whether it was always that good or if it was just the heat talking.

It was likely the heat, but that didn’t douse Starscream’s curiosity. 

  


* * *

  


Wheeljack skipped his report session, which Starscream found curious.

He skipped the next week also.

And the week after that.

Starscream scoffed the fourth week Wheeljack didn’t come for his session. He smacked his pen down on the desk. How was he supposed to talk to the grounder if the grounder never came to talk to him? It appeared as though Starscream would have to take matters into his own hands, which was just slightly annoying.

Starscream briskly stomped down to Wheeljack’s lab.

He found the scientist looking through a micro-scope.

“Wheeljack,” Starscream sang as he approached. Wheeljack couldn’t even be bothered to look up from his microscope, instead he gave a grunt in response.

“You haven’t been handing in your reports,” Starscream said, coming around the back of the scientist.

“Sorry,” Wheeljack apologized bluntly, still not looking up from his work. “Been busy with yer projects.”

Starscream took a momentary pause, thinking of what to say. How to start his proposal.

Gently he placed his hands on the grounders shoulders, leaning over so his face was right beside Wheeljack’s. “You know,” he started with a smirk. “It’s come to my attention that I never properly thanked you for helping me get out of my... _ situation _ .”

The touch had briefly grabbed Wheeljack’s attention. “Don’t worry about it,” he mumbled, going to look back at his work. “My pleasure.”

Starscream let out a small ‘hm,’ taking his hands off the scientist. “I’m sure it was.”

Starscream seated himself on the table Wheeljack was working on and crossed his legs.

Wheeljack finally looked up from his work. “Have you gone to Flatline recently? Ya know, to get yerself all checked out?”

Starscream’s smirk fell. He knew immediately why Wheeljack wanted him to got the to the doctor. Starscream rolled his eyes. “Oh please,” he mumbled. “You worry too much. Listen,” Starscream leaped from the table, facade falling away. “I have a proposal for you.”

Wheeljack finally turned his full attention to the seeker. “I’m listening.”

Starscream leaned over so his hands were clamped on either side of Wheeljack, blocking him in. “I propose you and I...help eachother out. When you’re stressed you can come to me. When I’m stressed I can come to you.”

Wheeljack lifted a brow. “Like friends with benefits?”

“Exactly like friends with benefits,” Starscream smirked.

He put a hand out.

“Do we have a deal?”

Wheeljack studdied the hand for a moment before speaking. “Two conditions,” he dictated.

“Name them.”

“One: You use  _ protection _ when you’re in heat, and don’t frikin’ scare me like that again. And two: We both overload. If one of us ain’t gonna overload, we ain’t gonna do it.”

“Deal,” Starscream agreed immediately. They shook on it.

“And we can stop doing this whenever we want,” Starscream added. “No pressure.”

“No pressure.”  

When they finished up Starscream stood up straight, smirk still on his face.

“Now,” he started. “About that report.”

Wheeljack went over the four reports he’d failed to deliver. Starscream wasn’t paying attention, really, he just wanted an excuse to stay with Wheeljack a little longer. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
